


That time reaper bit off more than he could chew

by Terminallydepraved



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Size Queen Genji, genji is very good at this, my new whipping boy, power bottom genji, reaper abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7119037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just wanted to meme on reaper, sue me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That time reaper bit off more than he could chew

Genji held his breath as he slowly extended his legs, only releasing it as he entered the new position.

_“True peace can only be found within ourselves, Genji,” Zenyatta had said, effortlessly and seamlessly slipping into the contortion with a grace belying his metal body. “Move only when you are ready, breathe only when your spirit guides you.”_

It had all sounded like philosophical prattle when he had first begun, but now, months into the new yoga set, Genji could readily admit that he only truly felt at one with himself when he was like this, stretching himself in ways that spat in the face of his immovable armor and metal form. It was like union, the movements reconciling the organic and inorganic until he felt no divide.

He spread his legs until they lay completely parallel to the floor, and as he breathed, he leaned forward to press his forehead to the floor as well.

“Are you sure you won’t break like a toy if you bend like that?” came a low, rough voice, derisive enough to break Genji from his meditation and sour his mood all in the span of a second.

Opening his eyes, Genji slowly lifted his head but maintained the stretch, refusing to let Reaper of all people ruin his morning routine.

“Perhaps some of us are capable of more than simply shooting and shouting die, die, die,” Genji eased, his voice too caught up in the breathing rhythm to come out harsh. “I will not break, though I appreciate your concern.”

He could feel the dead man fume, his toxic anger radiating through the quiet room like a miasma. Genji smiled behind his helmet and slowly shifted into the next position, his legs coming together before spreading into a gentle backbend that brought him face-to-upside-down-face with Reaper, who pointedly still had not left.

“Is there something you needed,” Genji asked, his voice breathless as he brought a leg up to bend impossibly near his head, “or are you waiting for the unbreakable to break? I promise you, there is nothing here capable of it.”

Reaper went stiff as if he had been caught staring, and his hands tightened into fists. “I could break you,” he hissed, edging closer to loom over Genji’s body.

Genji laughed, “I really don’t think you could. You and your organization haven’t succeeded in doing so yet. Speaking of which,” he carefully eased himself out of the position and into something a bit gentler, spreading his legs wide with his spine arched to work the muscled of his back, “I hope you’re here for a good reason. One besides bothering me.” If it put his ass directly in Reaper’s line of sight, well, then it was all the more effective in conveying his intentions.

The dead man could use a good learning experience, and Genji was nothing if not bored.

As he expected, the man didn’t reply, his masked eyes heavy on Genji’s contorting body and his mind anywhere but on his no doubt diplomatic mission. His discomfort was a tangible force and Genji barely restrained his laugh as he stomped over to the wall, just in time for the rest of the team to burst through the door, back from their outdoor sparring.

Silence quickly filled the room as the first to enter realized what was before them, some grasping the tension before others. McCree whistled and shared a look with Genji, one questioning and concerned, but Genji just cocked his head in a way that meant he was smiling.

McCree shot Reaper a pitying look and tipped his hat good naturedly at Genji, going back to his pilfered coffee with an amused expression on his handsome face. “I don’t reckon you know what you’re playin’ with, Reyes, but it ain’t gonna be you that wins.”

“No one asked for your opinion, McCree,” Reaper hissed back.

With a hum and a languid move, Genji unfolded himself from his stretching and rose to his feet. “I think I would like to see what you are made of,” he said, striding across the room to stand toe to toe with Reaper. With anyone else the move might have come off as aggressive, but with a tilt of his helmet and a hand placed teasingly on the man’s chest, Genji sold it as a proposition.

“That is,” he continued, leaning up to invade the dead man’s space, “if you think you can even compete.”

The silence behind them grew overwhelming and he heard someone, probably McCree, snicker.

“You think you can take me?” Reaper snarled, using his considerable height difference to try and loom over Genji.

“Oh, I think I can take you just fine.”

There was no need to struggle to hear the innuendo. Reaper jolted a little and, overwhelmingly aware of their audience, tightened his hands into fists and refused to balk.

Smirking beneath his helmet, Genji cocked his hip and grabbed Reaper by the collar, dragging him behind him like a dog on a leash as everyone gathered watched, some of the more amused ones making wolf whistles and childish _ooooooh_ ’s at what they knew was coming.

“Don’t ruin him too much, darlin’,” McCree called out, his laugh coloring his voice like a summer haze. “We got work to do after this.”

“No promises,” Genji called back, shoving Reaper through the door way and towards the living quarters. “He did ask for this.”

The moment they cleared the hallway, Genji saw fit to act before Reaper rallied. He kicked open the door he knew to be Reaper’s and pushed him inside, slamming it behind them with a bang that he knew could be heard in the common areas.

“You little brat—” Reaper hissed, but there Genji was already moving.

Genji wasted no time in slamming him into the wall, the dead man too shocked and reeling to do more than grunt. Annoying and over the top as he was, Genji savored the mass beneath his hands, the dark skin as it was revealed. Reaper was an impressive figure, huge and muscled, and had he not tried so hard to act it, Genji might have found him intimidating based on his size alone.

But, since he knew Reaper and what he wanted, all he could feel was childish excitement.

He dragged Reaper’s hands up and placed them on his body, grinding himself the man’s hard body with a lascivious moan. “Come on, Reaper,” he whined, right into his ear, “touch me, break me if you can.”

Reaper stood there frozen for another moment before grabbing his ass with both hands and squeezing. “You little slut,” he growled. “Of course this is what you want. Everyone craves to be filled with darkness.”

“If that is the case then I guess I will be settling, having only you to fill me.” Genji scrambled for Reaper’s overly complicated outfit, yanking at the belt until his cock was freed to the open air. He stared down at it, licking his lips behind his helmet. “I hope you use this better than you use your mouth.”

It was so obvious that Reaper was getting angry, if his grip was any indication. He growled again, doing his best to sound threatening when it only made Genji hotter. Genji tangled his fingers in the black shirt and swung them around, shoving Reaper back onto the bed.

Even on his back, Reaper still tried to act like he was the one in control.

Genji crawled over him, holding him to the mattress when he tried to flip them. Cocking his head, Genji took him in, the desperation so painfully obvious beneath the thin veneer of juvenile angst. The tips of his fingers teased Reaper’s hardness and he chuckled to himself when it bought him a strangled groan.

“I would have thought all of your childish posturing was meant to compensate, but if there is any part of you capable of breaking me, it might be this,” he murmured, folding himself down to take the cock in both hands, rubbing it teasingly against the side of his helmet in a facsimile of what he truly wished he could do. It was so big, long and thick and he sighed as a bit of precum beaded on the head, drawing a trail down his visor.

“That-that’s right, slut,” Reaper tried to bluster, shaking a little in his want. “Fuckin’ take it and break.”

Genji hummed and reached down, unlatching the fastener that kept him covered. “You have to make me feel good first, Reaper,” he whispered, inching up his body until he was straddling his waist. “Do you have supplies?”

For a moment, Reaper almost looked confused. Realization colored his body language though and he gestured towards his side desk. Genji reached over, making sure to rub himself against every inch he could as he took the simple bottle in hand and brought it back. He could tell that Reaper didn’t do this often, if the way his breath stuttered was anything to go by.

Just to test his thought, he pressed the bottle into Reaper’s hand, turning himself around to straddle him the other way. His ass on display, he lowered his shoulders and presented himself, snickering when Reaper choked in shock.

Shy fingers touched him gently and it was only when he laughed loud enough to hear that Reaper’s grip turned brutal. “I should make you do this yourself, you slut,” Reaper grunted, flicking open the cap to coat his fingers in the lubricant.

“Mmm, I doubt you would last if I were to do that in front of you,” Genji shot back, letting out a breathy little sound when the first thick finger pressed inside him. “This is for your own benefit. I am being considerate of your stamina.”

He looked over his shoulder and smiled wide enough to feel through the helmet. Reaper was fuming, channeling his anger into his preparations until even Genji began to shiver a little.

“Just look at you taking me in,” Reaper growled, his accent beginning to slip through the cracks as he added a third finger. “Such a little slut. Is that why you were showing off before? You wanted someone like me to fuck you until you tasted oblivion.”

Genji fisted the bedding and spread his thighs wider, riding the fingers with breathy little moans.

“All the money spent on makin’ you this pretty little sex thing,” Reaper went on, his voice nearly bitter. He retracted his hand and Genji groaned at the loss, only to mewl as the fingers were replaced with something much, much larger.

“All the money spent on you and you still can’t compare to this little sex thing,” Genji moaned back, his body singing as he was filled enough to hurt.

“The hell I can’t,” Reaper snarled and he didn’t wait for Genji to adjust before forcing his leg higher and driving into him as hard as he could.

Genji yowled like a cat in heat, tearing through the sheets from the force of his grip. No matter what he said, Reaper was formidable, his thrusts strong and his speed devastating. Steam clouded the air as his internal temperature rose. Through it all, Reaper took and took, not paying any mind to Genji’s pleasure as he thoughtlessly rammed into him, the intent to break and bruise and crush obvious from the grip of his hands.

He put up with it for about a minute, which was a minute too long of assuming that Reaper had any common decency in him.

 _“If you aren’t going to do it right, I’ll do it myself,”_ Genji groused, using his considerable flexibility to force Reaper back and pin him onto the bed. In a flash he was back on his cock, this time controlling the pace in its entirety. With slow, building bounces, he worked himself up and down until he was moving erratically, using Reaper like a glorified sex toy.

It was hilarious seeing how he liked it. Genji held him down with his weight, working them both into a state before slowing down into what was nearly a complete standstill.

“Fucking move,” Reaper hissed, struggling against the metal hands that held him immobile. He thrust with his hips but Genji merely held himself higher, giving him nothing. “You little _puta_ , fucking move.”

“Why?” Genji asked, leaning down to nuzzle his sleek helmet against Reaper’s exposed throat. “What reason would I have to give you anything when you continue to treat me so rudely? My feelings are hurt, Reaper, what will you do to apologize?”

Reaper responded with another vicious struggle, but Genji held him in place effortlessly, killing the fight in him even quicker with a teasing bounce into his lap.

“Maybe I should show you how outclassed you are?” Genji proposed, and he didn’t wait for a response before lifting himself and grinding back down, clenching rhythmically in a way that he knew would send Reaper into fits. He was too well-versed in the ways of the flesh to let Reaper have an inch, especially when he was deadest on taking a mile for himself.

 _“Mierda,”_ Reaper gasped, swearing low and breathless, his fingers digging ineffectually into Genji’s metal-sheathed thighs.

The hands moved higher and Genji seized them like a vice, refusing to let them coax him faster. “Do not presume too much,” he warned, forcing the man’s wrists into the pillow at his head.

“Then move, _puta_!”

Genji rolled his eyes and delivered another languid pass, rolling his hips until Reaper was rubbing against him in exactly the way he liked. Before long he had closed his eyes, losing himself to the pleasure as he worked himself over, holding the dead man down to prevent him from trying more.

Clenching and twisting and gasping loud enough to echo, Genji went faster, glaring down if Reaper so much as tried to move his hands.

Reaper was struggling to stay composed, his control fracturing like the brittle exterior he wore every day. His hips rolled up, thrusting in to meet Genji as best as he could, given the frenetic pace.

“Gen-Genji,” he gasped.

Genji writhed and rewarded him with a vicious twist of his hips. _“Yes, say my name, say it you rude, childish, enormous man,”_ he hissed, raking his metal tipped fingers down Reaper’s chest until the dark, sallow skin was in ribbons. They bled sluggishly and the pain seemed to send the man over the crumbling ledge.

“ _Dios mio, Genji, dámelo,”_ he gasped, fucking up into him in a fevered desperation. _“Por favor, Genji, dámelo todos, lo necessito-”_

The words rolled off his tongue like honey, and though Genji couldn’t understand the Spanish, he knew enough from the tone to know that he had broken Reaper to pieces. That thought, along with the tantalizing roll of the cock inside him, flooded his vision white.

He let out a heady moan, throwing his head back to savor the orgasm. Steam billowed from his shoulder vents in excess, his internal fans struggling to keep up with the heat pouring off of him. Shuddering and shaking he lost the fight to stay up, instead falling heavily onto Reaper’s chest as his body slowly came down from the endorphin high.

Reaper whined pitifully and Genji gave him back his hands, letting him lift and move him on his cock until he too was done. Throwing back his head, Reaper shook through his orgasm, spilling inside Genji until he was a mess of cum, sweat, and lube.

“Now, what do you say?” Genji whispered, angling his helmet to Reaper’s ear to be heard over the sound of his labored breathing.

Reaper said nothing, his shoulders going stiff with his knee jerk stubbornness. Genji frowned.

“I said,” he repeated, digging his nails back into his skin, “ _what do you say?”_

“I’m sorry,” Reaper gasped, crumbling just like that.

“Sorry for what?”

Another pause as Reaper tried to catch his breath, his dick already showing interest in the pain and whisper. “For…” he began, struggling to think. “For underestimating you.”

“Good boy,” Genji crooned, rewarding him with a little tap of his helmet to his masked cheek, his version of a kiss. “Now let’s see what else I can train you to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeeeeah so i did that. check me out on tumblr (terminallydepraved) and let me know how you liked this. until next time~


End file.
